


Después del fin

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Future Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie estaba preparado para los demonios, nadie. Seres hechos de los más profundos miedos de las personas, de sus bajezas y defectos, de la oscuridad misma. Monstruos llenos de maldad, sin una pizca de piedad en ellos, hambrientos de destrucción y muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después del fin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



Cuando despierta hay un reguero de sangre junto a la cama, las paredes están arañadas y hay una persona muerta en el umbral de la puerta, todas sus articulaciones dobladas hacia el lado equivocado.

Se levanta, haciéndose sonar el cuello y desperezándose. Su ropa está sobre una silla, afortunadamente libre de sangre. Se viste en silencio, intentando escuchar algo, pero el departamento está tan callado como ella.

Al salir esquiva el cadáver, viendo de reojo su cara, aliviándose al ver que no es nadie conocido. Al entrar en la sala deja escapar un suspiro cansado, para luego volver al cuarto a buscar el viejo tapado de Lydia.

La chica, sentada y abrazando sus piernas sobre la mesita del living, está desnuda y con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a la nada. Sus manos están cubiertas de sangre, al igual que sus pies. Su cuerpo se balancea lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás y en otro tiempo, en lo que parece otra vida, quizás se hubiese burlado de ella en cuanto volviera en sí, pero ahora ni siquiera se le cruza por la cabeza.

Pone el abrigo alrededor del cuerpo de Lydia, abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda la chica, esperando a que regrese a ella.

Afuera el cielo está negro y a lo lejos se escuchan gritos desgarradores y después de tanto tiempo Cora ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero a pesar de lo que la televisión decía, uno no se acostumbra a la vida después del fin del mundo.

***

Nadie estaba preparado para los demonios, nadie. Seres hechos de los más profundos miedos de las personas, de sus bajezas y defectos, de la oscuridad misma. Monstruos llenos de maldad, sin una pizca de piedad en ellos, hambrientos de destrucción y muerte.

El tiempo que estuvieron en su plano fue corto, no puede haber sido mucho más de un año, pero cuando finalmente lograron deshacerse del último la humanidad había quedado destrozada hasta sus cimientos.

Perdieron a muchos en ese tiempo, ya sea por la muerte o la locura. Isaac fue uno de los primeros en irse, siendo torturado hasta que su cuerpo no lo resistió más. Scott y Allison encontraron su cuerpo y Cora está segura de que ese fue el comienzo de la locura para ellos.

Luego siguió Deaton, a quién liquidaron antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar. Con el hombre se fue la única fuente de información que tenía, aunque de todas formas nunca les hubiese sido de mucha ayuda. La gente comenzaba a morir en todos lados y los demonios ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultar su origen sobrenatural.

Cora no quiere recordar esos tiempos oscuros, en donde la humanidad comenzó a enfermar y morir por todos lados, la locura esparciéndose como una epidemia.

Cuando todo terminó las únicas que seguían en Beacon Hills eran ella y Lydia, casi todos muertos a excepción de Scott y Allison, que habían perdido la locura y vagaban por el país, y Derek y Stiles, quienes se habían marchado para no volver.

En el fondo, Cora no sabe si Lydia y ella están juntas porque se quieren o porque es la única opción.

***

Cuando Lydia llega con su canasta llena de frutas de la huerta comunitaria, Cora ya tiene el conejo casi listo. Lo cazó esta mañana así que está fresco y tierno, como le gusta a Lydia.

Hace dos semanas que Lydia no tiene uno de sus bloqueos y Cora lo toma como un progreso, sobre todo recordando las primeras épocas en las que era una suerte si estaba estable por un par de horas.

La gente del pueblo las deja en paz, porque ellas alejan y aniquilan a los monstruos que vagan por el lugar y a aquellos que son poseídos por los malos espíritus que ahora rondan la Tierra.

La mujer lobo y la banshee, las asesinas, las dementes.

Lydia perdió casi toda la cordura en la época en que los demonios invadieron el mundo, espíritus y entes utilizando su cuerpo como medio para entrar en su plano. Lydia es de las pocas banshees que sobrevivió ese tiempo, al menos de las que se sabía su existencia. Como consecuencia ahora ella no está muy bien, perdiendo el conocimiento muchas veces y dejando que sus instintos la guíen.

Muchas veces Cora tiene que salir a buscarla en medio de la noche, separarla de algún cadáver al que aún intenta destrozar con sus manos.

A veces le cuesta mucho relacionar a esta mujer con la niña mimada (aunque ya cambiada por lo sobrenatural) que conoció cuando eran unas adolescentes, hace ya más de una década.

—¿Conejo? Uno de mis favoritos —comenta Lydia, dándole un beso en los labios que Cora corresponde.

—Si quieres puedes poner la mesa, la comida estará lista en pocos minutos.

Lydia le sonríe y así como está, con sus largos cabellos rojizos atados cayéndole libremente por las espalda y dándole un contorno encantador a su rostro, el vestido color celeste pálido que le regaló un viejito al que salvo, sus pies descalzos sobre la fría loza de la cocina… es hermosa. Aquí, hoy y ahora, Lydia es hermosa.

Y no importa si están juntas por amor o porque no queda otra, no importa si el mundo se ha acabado y la civilización se ha casi extinguido, no importa si están solas y todos los que han querido están muertos, locos o desaparecidos.

Lo que tienen es real y Cora no lo cambiaría por nada.

Porque ama a Lydia Martin, con los remiendos de su corazón y lo que le queda de cordura.


End file.
